Dinner For Two
by EJ Daniels
Summary: A One-Shot of strictly fluff and warm fuzzy feelings inside. Read at your own risk! Main characters are Yumi, Youko, Sachiko and Sei however all the girls are mentioned.


**Dinner For Two**

"Fukuzawa Yumi!" The girl in question turned from where she was sitting at the bar area in the high end restaurant awaiting her order to be done. As her brown eyes fell upon the woman calling, her eyes widened as recognition clicked in. "It is you!" exclaimed the person who was seated in a nearby booth and dressed in a very form fitting grey knit skirt with matching work blazer over a pristine white blouse that had the top two buttons undone. "How long has it been, Yumi-chan?" the person asked waving her over. The black hair was longer than Yumi remembered, reaching all the way down to just below the shoulders, but the smile was just as warm and friendly as Yumi recalled it to be.

"Rosa Chinensis!" Yumi replied with a warm smile as she walked over towards Mizuno Youko, former Rosa Chinensis and Grand Sœur of the younger girl.

"I could call you the same," Youko replied with a grin as she stood and embraced the younger girl. "Won't you join me?" Youko offered motioning to the empty side of the booth calling the waitress over with the other hand. "Stay and eat with me so we can get caught up."

Yumi smiled as the embraced warmed her both inside as well as out. "Perhaps for a cup of tea," she replied as she sat in the booth as directed while Youko reclaimed her previous vacated seat. "I'm here picking up dinner to go," she explained.

Youko waited as Yumi gave her order of barley tea to the waitress who left to fill it. "I think it's been three years or so," the younger girl replied as her hand played with the spoon on the table between them. "At the wed…." Yumi's words trailed off as she felt her hand taken by the woman across the table from her and given a gentle squeeze.

"Ah that's right, the wedding. My, has it been that long already?" Youko released the hand in her's seeing the waitress returning with Yumi's tea. Picking up her own tea she took a small sip of it before setting it down again. Before her was a much more mature person than the one she had known as the awkward, shy and energetic sixteen years old back at Lillian Girl's Academy. _She's a woman now_, Youko thought to herself with a pleased smile, proud of what her Petite Sœur's Sœur had become. Gone was the naive little girl who was still developing and growing. Dressed in low cut designer jeans and a pink pull over top that amplified the substantial growth as a woman as well as showing off the well-defined abs, Youko almost hadn't recognized the girl at first. Missing to were the twin pigtails that Yumi was known to sport all through her school years, replaced now by a single ponytail in back held in place by single black ribbon. "Three years have flown by so quickly it seems." Youko sighed softly recalling the years she had spent at Lillian and missing those carefree times. "So what brings you here?"

"Picking up dinner," Yumi reminded her. "What about yourself? How's the new job going?"

"I was to be meeting some clients here for dinner but they had to cancel at the last minute so I thought I might as well eat before heading home as I already had the reservation," Youko replied with a grin. "At least when we're entertaining clients we get to eat well." Youko had started work nearly a year ago after graduation from law school. She was working within a medium size law firm currently till she had the experience and connections to strike out on her own. She had made it perfectly clear to her family that she was going to live her life her way and that they could either be a part of it or not. "Have you heard from any of the others recently?"

Yumi finished taking a sip of her tea and set the cup back down before answering. "I spoke with Noriko about a month ago. You remember that Shimako and her started that clothing line, right?" Yumi asked only to see the older girl nod that she did. "Well it seems all their hard work is starting to pay off as they have a fall line that is being picked up by a major label, apparently. Shimako was away on business so I didn't get to speak with her directly." Yumi frowned, missing her dear friend and former classmate. "They sound like they're doing well though."

"I heard that Noriko finally forced the issue," Youko said with a grin.

"Well, if you can call locking Shimako in a hotel room and jumping her '_forcing the issue_', I guess," Yumi replied with a chuckle. "I swear how anyone could be so clueless! There were times I honestly just wanted to sit Shimako down and have a long talk with her! It still amazes me that she never noticed Noriko's moon struck gazes always resting upon her!"

Both women laughed at her words. "I seem to recall you were just as clueless at first, Yumi-chan," Youko said with a warm smile.

"I wasn't clueless," Yumi protested in her defense. "I knew exactly what I felt. I was petrified of Sachiko-sama is all," Yumi stated as her eyes lost their focus and she recalled those days in her past. "To this day I'm not sure which I was more afraid of, her being disgusted with me or her being in love with me."

"The joys of adolescence! There's no manual on how to get through puberty and those trying teenage years is there?" Youko said straight faced as she reached for her tea and took another sip. It was apparent from the empty plates on the table that the older woman had already finished eating before Yumi had arrived.

Yumi could only nod wishing that such a book did indeed exist. "I heard from Yoshino that Rei is now the Kendo teacher at Lillian. They keep in touch regularly it seems."

"Speaking of that little volcano, how is she these days?" Youko inquired.

"Not nearly as hot headed as she used to be," Yumi said with an affectionate smile. She really loved her best friend dearly and could well recall the times when Yoshino's temper got the better of her. "Yuuki and her are house hunting right now. With the baby due in six months they're hoping to be moved in before it gets here." Yuuki had been a calming influence on her friend, a fact she was thankful for. Just thinking of those two made her heart warm with the love she felt for the both of them.

"Oh, I didn't know that Yoshino was expecting again," Youko said with mild surprise. It was common knowledge that Yumi's younger brother Yuuki and Yoshino were married as she, along with the rest of their friends, had been there for it. The wedding had been a bit rushed due to extenuating circumstances. Mentally she smiled recalling the dinner they had all shared several months before the wedding where the two of them had announced their relationship and plans to marry. Youko had noticed that the only two not completely surprised at that announcement had been Yumi and Rei. "I'm glad they didn't give up," she offered.

Yoshino had miscarried their first child and original reason for their marriage, Yumi and Yuuki's presence through it all was the only thing that had gotten the small dark haired girl through the difficult times that followed. Yoshino had wanted to get a divorce but Yuuki stuck it out and wouldn't hear of it. In time Yoshino realized that the baby had only been the reason for rushing the wedding, but had never been the reason for wanting to marry Yuuki. The two had fallen in love with each other after the events at the amusement park that day. What started out as teasing had led to phone calls and then dates. Yumi still found it all still very touching and sweet. "We're keeping a very close watch on her this time. Yuuki is worse than a mother hen with the way he hovers around her whenever he's home. I swear if he could figure out a way to go to the bathroom for her, he would!" Both women enjoyed a soft chuckle at that thought. "How about yourself, have you heard from the other Roses?"

Youko set her tea cup down after taking a drink from it. "I heard from Eriko just last week," she said as a warm smile appeared on her face at the thought of her dear friend.

"I heard she got her wish," Yumi asked in a curious tone.

"Well the story I received, from sources that shall remain anonymous," Youko said with a grin as one did not betray the trust of a child, "is that she wasn't making any headway in that regards and was about to give up," Youko informed her of, leaning forward in her seat slightly as if sharing a secret. Yumi leaned forward as well, hanging on each and every word. "That's when she was introduced to Aki and she switched gears. It didn't take long to win the little girl over to her side," Youko finished with as she sat back again. "Once that was accomplished Yamanobe-san's days as a single man were all but numbered. With Eriko as well as his own daughter working on him he eventually caved in and married her." It had still taken them both six months to wear the man down, and because of that Youko's opinion of him rose several notches to have lasted that long. "Eriko's in bliss right now and has been ever since they got married," the woman in the business suit continued with. "Who would have thought that the only thing that could challenge her and really make her life interesting was motherhood?" Youko chuckled softly and shook her head in disbelief. "She simply adores that little girl," she added.

"What about Sei-sama," Yumi asked. "I haven't heard from her since she transferred out of Lillian University after her first year." Youko paused with her tea cup to her lips as her mind suddenly recalled the events of that very morning.

"What, no good morning kiss," came the muffled and still sleepy call from the large bed as she took her grey skirt and blazer from the closet.

"I don't have time right now. I'm running late," she replied in a distracted tone of voice which caused the covers to move and a pair of sleepy grey eyes to regard her as she laid the suit out on the end of the bed and went back to get the white blouse she intended to wear with it.

"Important meeting today?" asked the sleepy voice which sounded more awake but only slightly more interested in the answer.

"Yes. We're entertaining clients for lunch and dinner," Youko said as she pulled the blouse from the closet and slipped it on. "That reminds me, I won't be home till later so don't wait dinner on me," she stated as she buttoned up the buttons on the blouse.

"Is he good looking?" Was the question from the occupant of the bed as they sat up and allowed the covers to fall away from their nude body.

"Who," Youko asked as she turned around and crossed to the drawer unit. _I won't look. I won't look!_ Squatting down she slid open the drawer and took out a pair of nylons before closing the drawer and standing again.

"Your client," the light haired woman in the bed said.

"No," Youko replied as she picked up the pair of pink silk panties from the dresser top and slipped them on making certain not to look in the direction of the temptress sitting in the bed.

"So it's a woman," was the reply from the bed just oozing with suppressed humor. "Is she pretty?" the woman asked as she moved to the side of the bed and swung her feet down to rest them on the floor as she sat up.

"No," Youko lied, as she pulled up the panties and adjusted them, insuring that the bottom edge of the blouse didn't get caught within the elastic waistband.

"She is! Isn't she?" came the fast retort laced with a heavy dosage of jealousy that only served to hide the deeper feelings of insecurity.

Youko could feel her cheeks warm into a blush. Even after all this time she still felt like a school girl when with her. The thought that this woman who could have almost anyone, male or female, she wanted, was jealous of another woman being with her made her heart skip a beat. Rationally she knew that jealousy was not a pretty thing, but then to behold it on her behalf she thought it was a wondrous beauty to say the least. It felt good to have someone be that possessive of her. With resigned resignation she turned and walked over to the nude woman sitting on their shared bed till she was standing directly in front of her. Reaching down with the hand not holding the nylons she gently caressed the cheek of the woman, marveling once again at her stunning western features, features that had attracted her eyes so long ago. She gazed deeply into the steel grey eyes, eyes that had brushed against her soul and captivated her heart. "You do know that you're the only one for me, Sato Sei," she said in a loving voice that was reserved for the woman before her and no one else.

Youko couldn't help but shiver as she felt warm hands tenderly touch the back of her bare legs and slowly begin to slide their way upwards with an agonizing slowness. Try as she might to prevent it her heart began to beat faster and her breathing started coming in shallow low breaths as the hands on her slipped past the back of her knees and continued their climb. "I c…can't b…be late today," she stammered. Even to her own ears she could hear the desire in her voice. It still amazed her that after all this time the other woman's touch could ignite such longing within her. _Why is it that when she touches me I don't ever want her hands to let me go again?_ Youko could feel her knees, much like her will to resist, grow weak and she had to reach out and grab Sei's shoulder with one hand to steady herself as she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment, enjoyed being touched by the woman she was hopelessly in love with..

Youko gasped as Sei's questing hands encountered the firm swell of her backside. Fingers, long practiced with getting in her pants, wasted little time in slipping beneath the silk pink panties and massaging the soft smooth skin there. Even her own body betrayed her it seemed as she arched her back in pleasure and then rapidly reversed direction as she felt a pair of warm moist lips softly kiss her abdomen. Almost reflexively her arms wrapped around the head of the woman she loved, cradling it gently to her body. Each kiss as it landed caused her to quiver with desire. "S…Sei," she moaned her lovers name softly, "If we're going to do this we have to be quick," she finally said giving in to what she knew she wanted, what her body was craving. The sweet musky scent she knew to be her own arose from below telling her that she was more than ready, a fact she was certain the woman who was far closer to the origin of the scent could readily tell. She wasn't surprised when she felt the hands upon her move to her hips and grasping the waistband of the pink panties, pulling them down as far as the hands could reach and then releasing them to drop around her feet. Youko quickly stepped out of them shivering in anticipation as the kisses that played along her abdomen slowly descended.

The first brush of the others' lips across the petal of her womanhood caught her by surprise as it always did, no matter how many time she tried to brace herself for it. The sharply indrawn breath suddenly caught in her throat as her senses were overwhelmed with pleasure. On the fringe of her mind registered the fact of the other woman sliding from the bed to her knees, but she was having trouble holding a coherent thought at the moment and the next several minutes didn't improve that ability in the least. Youko whimpered with a need that was almost painful when just as quickly as they had started the pleasure lavished upon her stopped. Shocked and slightly annoyed at having been interrupted when she was so close to a beautiful start to the day, her questioning eyes looked down at the woman kneeling before her.

Sei's smug expression could only be described as '_The cat who ate the canary_' as she looked up at the woman she loved. "I think that's all for now," she said running her tongue over her lips with a delicious grin. "I'll finish when you get home tonight," she said with a mischievous chuckle.

"W…what," was all the standing woman could muster upon hearing her words. _The woman's a Sadist!_

Sei's smile slipped slightly when she heard the infinite amount of longing in that one simple word. "You can't be late, remember," Sei reminded her as she reached down and picked up the discarded silk pink panties. Standing up the sandy blonde slipped the pink panties on. A warm shiver traveled down her spine as she felt just how wet the panties were left by her lover.

"Hey, those are mine," Youko stated a bit heatedly at being left in such a frustrated condition.

"No, I claim them as payment for services rendered," Sei replied bending down once more and snaring the nylons that had been dropped at some point. "You won't need these either," she informed the one time Rosa Chinensis. "Your legs are smooth and too nice to hide them away within these."

Youko crossed her arms over her chest in exasperation. "Just what am I supposed to wear then?

Sei reached over and snagged the skirt on the end of the bed and then turned around and handed it to her. ""Here ya go. You still have this to wear."

Youko looked at the skirt being offered to her and then at the other girl in disbelief. "I can't wear that with nothing on underneath it! What are you crazy," she demanded.

"The skirt comes down to your knees," Sei replied calmly in the face of the other woman's frustration and disbelief. "Just keep your legs together or crossed at all times and you'll be fine," she explained patiently.

"B…but…but it's windy downtown," Youko exclaim incredulously.

Sei stepped forward, her naked body pressed up against the dark haired woman as her arms slipped around the slim waist she loved to hold, effectively preventing the other from stepping away. "With every breeze you feel," Sei said in a heavy seductive voice that sent a burning hot shiver down Youko's spine to explode in the pit of her stomach, "You'll think of me and where your panties are." Too stunned to move Youko stood there as her lips were captured in a surprisingly soft and tender kiss. She knew there was no use in arguing with Sei. The love of her life was well versed at these types of games, not that she couldn't give as good as she got, it just always seemed like she was on the receiving end. With a resigned sigh she pulled on the form fitting skirt and zipped up the side zipper before slipping on the blazer. She just knew it was going to be a long day.

"Youko-sama? Youko-sama," Yumi called, becoming concerned as the woman across from her turned red and crossed and uncrossed her legs several times without replying. Yumi reached out and took the other woman's hand in hers much as Youko had done earlier. _Her hand is so warm_, was Yumi's first thought, _and it's sweating_. The touch seemed to break whatever spell the other woman was under as Yumi could see her eyes focus on her once again. "I'm so sorry," Yumi said nearly in tears thinking that she had caused the older woman sorrow. "I shouldn't have asked you that."

"No…no…it's alright," Youko replied with a long slow stuttering breath to regain control of herself as she saw the concern in Yumi's face. Sitting up straighter in her seat she crossed her legs once again, feeling a draft on her inner thigh and instantly imagining a pair of pink panties and where they were currently. "It was long ago," she finally said as she felt her cheeks heating up in what could only be a blush. "We drifted apart after Lillian," she offered, hating to have to lie to the younger Chinensis sister. Sei and her had talked about their relationship, and after Sachiko had turned down Yumi's advances they had agreed that it wouldn't be fair to flaunt their happiness before the younger girl and so had kept it a secret. Youko had to admit that keeping it a secret did add a certain spice to the relationship, not that any additional excitement was needed with a partner like Sato Sei she mused to herself with a tender grin.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I heard from Touko a few months back as well," Yumi said suddenly. Seeing the older woman listening to her intently Yumi continued. "She's working as a waitress right now, waiting for additional work," Yumi explained. "She's already done several commercials and had auditioned for several small movie parts," Yumi said, the pride in her Petite Sœur evident in every word.

"Where is she living these days?" Youko inquired.

"Her and some friends are renting a house in some place called Irvine," Yumi replied. "Supposedly it's not that far from Hollywood."

"I still can't believe she moved to America to follow her dreams," Youko exclaimed while shaking her head slightly.

"Despite her small stature, her dreams were always as big as the sky," Yumi said defending the younger girl even though she dearly missed her Petite Sœur. "I just wish she lived closer to here." Yumi sighed heavily, her shoulders rising and dropping with the exaggerated breath. "Noriko visited her about a year ago and said she seemed happy, so I'm happy for her as well," Yumi said suddenly squaring her shoulders and casting aside the depressing thoughts that were on her mind. "I want to always support her in her dreams."

"My how you have grown, Yumi-chan," Youko smiled reaching out and clasping Yumi's hand that rested upon the table top, giving is a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm twenty-three now," Yumi replied proudly. "I'm not the same little girl you use to know, I guess."

"No," Youko agreed. "You've grown into a fine mature and very beautiful young woman, Yumi-chan." Yumi blushed at the older girl's words and for a brief moment Youko saw the old Yumi still there, unable to hide the emotions that played across her face. _Don't ever lose yourself Yumi-chan,_ she whispered softly to herself in her head. _The world would be a lot dimmer place to live in without Yumi-chan here to brighten it!_ "H…have you...spoken to her?"

Yumi's smile slipped from her face and she looked at the table top and absently started to play with the spoon there avoiding the other woman's gaze. "I…I was going to ask you that question." She finally replied in a soft whisper.

"The two of you attended Lillian University together," Youko said. "I always thought she would stand up to her family and that the two of you…" the older woman's words trailed off and silence hung between them for several minutes as they both stared at the table top, neither knowing what to say. The arrival of the waitress with Yumi's food order broke the tension finally. "That's a lot of food," Youko stated eyeing the stacked boxes that were tied together with twine. Being a high-end establishment paper or plastic bags wouldn't do for their customers.

Yumi help up her left hand and waved it slightly to show off the moderate engagement ring and matching wedding band. "Dinner for two," she said in way of explanation.

"Oh," Youko replied, "That's right I forgot about that. I still can't believe you ran off and did that without inviting all of us to the wedding!"

"Well," Yumi started with, a soft smile upon her face, "It wasn't planned. That is what eloping means after all," she chided in good humor. "We didn't know we were going to do it either till we were there."

"So when am I going to be able to meet him," Youko asked. "It's been what, two years now since the wedding?"

"Only a year and four months," Yumi replied beaming with love and happiness at the thought of that moment when they had both exchanged their vows, "...and soon, I promise."

"He's still working a lot then I take it?" Youko asked in question. Yumi nodded in agreement. "You're quite the dutiful wife bringing him dinner and all," the older girl chuckled glad to see Yumi, who amounted to being her grandchild in the Sœur system of Lillian, so happy after everything else. "Speaking of which you better go before that food grows cold and you waste the trip here," she said. Yumi smiled and reached for her purse. "No, this is my treat," she said forestalling Yumi from paying for her own tea. "Remember, I get to spoil you every now and then, just like a grandparent should," Youko informed her with a loving smile.

"Arigato Youko-sama," Yumi said with a grateful smile as she slipped from the booth and stood up. The older girl did as well and the two embraced each other for a long moment. "My number is still the same," Yumi said as they parted from each other's arms reluctantly. "Call me the next time your client cancels and we can have dinner together," she offered.

"I would like that," Youko answered with a warm smile.

Yumi picked up her boxes and walked to the door then paused and looked back to the older woman who was still watching her. "Gokigenyou, Rosa Chinensis," she said for old times' sake.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-chan," Youko replied with a slight catch in her throat at the nostalgia of her parting words. With a cute impish grin the brunette turned away and walked outside. As Youko watched Yumi flagged down a cab and climbed into it and just as quickly as she had appeared she was gone again. A sudden breeze crawled up Youko's leg causing her to shiver. Turning towards the waitress she raised one hand to gather her attention. "Check please!"

Yumi sat back into the rear seat of the taxi with the boxes of food on her lap after giving the driver the address she was heading to. It had been a long time since she had seen Youko and the woman was as mature and sophisticated looking as ever. _Once a Rose always a Rose_, Yumi mused silently to herself. _I wonder if that applies to myself?_ It wasn't long before the taxi stopped before a large office building and Yumi climbed out of the back seat after paying the driver. The brunette walked through the main doors of the building and, after waving to the security guard on duty as she passed him, crossed the lobby area heading for the elevators.

"Working late again?" he inquired with a knowing grin.

"Always," she replied with a friendly smile. She had spent so much time here that everyone knew her on sight. She often jokingly referred to this place as her 'Home away from home'. As she approached the elevators she slipped a card from her pocket. Once in the elevator she swiped the card through the card reader and then hit the button for the top floor. Thankfully it was an incredibly quick elevator and it didn't take more than a few minutes for it to reach its destination. Stepping off the elevator, Yumi walked to the end of the hall and the double doors there. Softly she knocked and upon hearing no reply she opened one of the doors and slipped inside closing it behind her. The office was shrouded in darkness as the only light currently on was a small desk lamp that did very little to illuminate any area other than the desktop it sat perched upon. The sound of the keys to a laptop could be heard furiously typing away from the large desk in the corner of the room. "I brought dinner. Are you hungry," she asked as she moved over to the area where there was a couch and table upon which she set the boxes down.

"Hmmm," was the noncommittal reply from the person sitting at the desk and working on the laptop.

Yumi smiled at the expected reply and started setting out the food for the two of them. "Busy day?" she asked as she set out two plates and sets of chop sticks. A monosyllable sound was her only reply as the sounds of the keys being pushed didn't even pause. Once all the food was set out for them she turned and regarded the figure secluded behind the laptop screen. "They had a sale on dragons today so I bought four of them," she said cocking her head to one side.

"That's nice, Dear," was the unattached reply she received.

Yumi chuckled softly to herself as a devilish thought came to her mind. The clatter of keys continued their steady tempo at the desk. Yumi slipped off her shoes and using the couch to steady herself reached down and removed first one sock and then other the other one. "Shall I keep going," she asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Is that so?" she was asked from the person at the desk without them looking up.

Yumi couldn't help but grin playfully as she felt her pulse begin to race. Reaching down and grasping the hem of her shirt she pulled it over her head in one smooth motion revealing the black lacy bra she wore beneath it. For a moment she paused and then remembered that she couldn't find her favorite pink bra that morning and so had settled for the first one she saw, the black one she was currently wearing. The cool air conditioned room quickly sent a chill down her exposed skin. "We should visit your parents this weekend," she said watching the person at the desk closely.

"Sure, whichever you like," was the reply after a moment. The keys tapped away their steady rhythm with never a faltering beat.

"I see," Yumi replied playfully as she took several steps towards the desk as she unbuttoned her jeans. Stopping, she wiggled the tight material first over one hip and then over the other one and worked the tight pants down till she could step out of them, leaving them in a puddle upon the floor and revealing the teal bikini panties she was wearing beneath. "Will you be working late today?"

There were several long moments of silence before she got her answer in a very distracted tone of voice. "I'll let you decide." The tapping of keys continued unabated.

Yumi grinned as she moved to the side of the desk and then reached behind her back and undid the clasp to the bra she wore. After allowing it to fall to the floor she walked to behind the high back chair the person was seated in and slipped off her panties as well. It was cold in the room and goose bumps appeared across her skin even as she felt the rosebuds at the apex of her breasts began to harden from the chill. Playfully she leaned her head around the side of the chair till her mouth was right next to the person's ear while the rest of her remained hidden behind the chair. "Are you certain I can decide?" she said in a deep and sultry voice that she had perfected over time. Yumi knew that there was no manner in which her lover could resist her when she used that voice.

Silence reigned in the room as the hands over the keyboard froze in place as if they suddenly forgot what they were going to do. "Y…yes?" was the hesitant reply.

"Good answer," Yumi replied once more using that voice. The person in the chair visibly shuddered having that spoken so seductively right into her ear. Yumi turned the chair around and quickly straddled the person sitting in it before they could do anything or make any move. "Time for a break then," she said with a seductive smile as her hands went to work on the buttons before her undoing them and then pulling the shirt open and aside. _So that's where my pink bra went to!_

"Yumi!" was the throaty gasp that escaped from the raven haired woman in the chair upon seeing the nude form that now wiggled suggestively in her lap. "Oh my!" she exclaimed, her sapphire eyes growing larger and larger as they traversed the woman's body hungrily. Her hands, still in the position for typing were at the perfect height and before she could stop herself they moved forward and captured the wonderful suspended bounty waiting there before her. She was rewarded by feeling the girl in her lap shudder at her touch. Leaning forward she captured between her lips the soft hardened pinkness that called to her. Even as she began to suckle softly her captured prize she felt her arms tugged as her shirt was removed followed closely by the pink bra she had taken from the bedroom floor that very morning.

Yumi tugged and pulled at the offending clothes and finally managed to remove the older woman's shirt and then her pink bra. Suddenly she felt the soft subtle flick of a warm tongue across the sensitive skin held captive within the mouth of the woman she currently straddled. Yumi gasped, her arms wrapping around the woman's head and pulling it in tighter on top her breast as a wave of pleasure rolled through her body. "Sachiko!" she gasped, calling her wife's name as the flicking continued unabated.

The food had long since gone cold and the laptop had suspended itself into standby mode as the two lovers reclined on the couch wrapped in each other's loving arms facing one another. "You work too much," Yumi said into the darkness in a much sedated tone of voice with a pleased smile on her face.

"I think I may start working more if this is what I get," Sachiko said with a soft chuckle that belied the exhaustion her muscles were feeling currently. "Your stamina is amazing," she confided in her lover.

Yumi snuggled in closer, her lips puckering out and kissing the tip Sachiko's noise affectionately. "You sit behind a desk too much," she chided in a playful tone of voice. "You need to start getting out and doing things Sa-chan." Sachiko grinned at hearing the younger girl call her that. It had started out as a joke between them but unlike when Suguru-san said it, it made her feel warm all over when Yumi called her that.

"How about if you just bring me dinner more often," Sachiko replied suggestively tightening her arm around the other girl.

"That could be arranged," Yumi replied with exaggerated thoughtfulness, "though I would prefer to have you home in our bed. I don't mind the couch here mind you but at home I know whose butts have been on the mattress," she said raising her head and grinning at her lover who laughed at her words.

"Yes, well there is that," Sachiko replied still grinning. The soft warmth of Yumi's body pressed up against hers beneath the blanket never failed to amaze her and caused her heart to flutter irregularly.

"Oh, I ran into Youko-sama when I was getting dinner," Yumi said as she tried not to lose herself within the blue eyes staring into her brown eyes as if they could see her very soul.

"Onee-sama?" Sachiko asked in surprise. "Was she by herself?"

"Yes, apparently due to a canceled dinner meeting, which fell through at the last minute." Yumi quickly told the woman she loved what had been discussed at the impromptu meeting of Chinensis sisters.

Sachiko reached out and caressed Yumi's cheek gently. All through school, and even during their time at Lillian University, Yumi had lived for those moments of unsuspected affection when the woman she loved would touch her for no other reason than to simply do so. Even now, after having made love to each other, the simple caress against her cheek was enough to melt her into a tiny puddle of goo. _I'm so hopeless! _"I'm glad Eriko is doing well. I would never have pictured her as a mother though," Sachiko said as her thumb absently stroked the cheek it rested against. _Melt! Melt!_ Went the girl whose cheek she caressed absently. "Did she mention anything about Sei?" Sachiko asked moving her hand to brush a stray strand of hair behind Yumi's ear and then take the opportunity to run her hand through the soft chestnut hair she loved so much. _Melt! Melt!_ went the younger girl whose eyes drooped in blissful pleasure. Yumi simply nodded at the question not trusting her voice at the moment as Sachiko fingers running through her hair sent shivers down her spine. "Sooner or later," Sachiko sighed unaware of what her touch was doing to the girl lying next to her naked on couch, "They'll decide to tell us and stop hiding the fact they are living together and have been for some time." Sachiko peered at the other woman and realized it had been some time since they had just laid like this and talked to one another. "Yumi," she said, causing the other girls eyes to snap open at the sound of her name, "have I really been working too much?"

"I love you," Yumi said. _Flutter! Flutter!_ went Sachiko's heart. "I just miss you when I'm not with you," Yumi continued to explain how she felt. _Flutter! Flutter! _went the heart next to her on the couch. "We don't get enough time together. This is my last year of University. Once I start working we'll have even less time together," Yumi whined. "I know I'm whining and I'm sorry Sachiko. I...I just really miss you!" _Flutter! Flutter!_ the heart of the older girl soared to the heavens. "I thought when we got married we would at least have more time together like normal married couples," Yumi stated in an exaggerated pouting tone of voice knowing that her lover had been hiding something now for several days and attempted to draw that information out of her at this time.

Sachiko squeezed Yumi tightly eliciting an '_EPP_' from her in the process. "You are incorrigible," the older woman exclaimed with a playful grin knowing the pout for exactly what it was, the other girl trying to get her way. "How am I ever going to keep a secret from you when you're so cute!" Yumi sat up and looked down at the older woman with such a pouting face that Sachiko had to look away. "Alright! Alright! I surrender and will tell you," she finally said not being able to take those eyes and that face together with that kind of look. Yumi squealed and dropped back down to Sachiko's side and snuggled back in. "I arranged for a vacation for myself that falls at the same time you have your semester break," Sachiko told her lover. "I was thinking we could go visit Touko in Hollywood." Before Sachiko could say anything further her lips were captured in a deep and passionate kiss that left her speechless and a little lightheaded. It would be several hours before either of them made it to the food as Yumi was very enthusiastic about showing her gratitude to her wife.

**-oOo-**

Sei could feel her leg muscles quivering on their own accord and she doubted that she could move them at this moment even if she wanted to, which she didn't as Youko was snuggled deeply within her arms. They both were gasping for air, trying to provide their bodies the much needed oxygen that it required. A corner of her mind prayed that there wouldn't be a fire any time soon or they were both done for. The third and final time had pushed them both over the edge at almost the same moment and they had collapsed together, too spent to do more than hold each other as their pleasure induced comas slowly subsided and allowed them to think once again. "New rule, you're never allowed to wear underwear again," Sei said with a grin.

"I don't think we could handle this every single night," Youko replied, grinning as well but still looking at the practical aspect of it.

"Yeah, but what a way to go," Sei smirked.

"Hush you," Youko said, swatting the other girl's backside playfully as that just happen to be where her hand was. She rather enjoyed the soft round curve of Sei's backside. Not that she would ever admit that to the woman in her arms. _No, she already has far too much ammo to use against me!_

"Oh," Sei said upon receiving the playful smack, "ready for another round?"

Youko chuckled and snuggled in deeper. "Maybe later," she offered before her lover could pout about being turned down. "Oh, I ran into Yumi-chan tonight," she offered in way of distraction.

"Yumi-chan? Really? How is she," Sei inquired forgetting the playfulness for the moment as her curiosity got the better of her. "How long has it been?"

"A couple years," Youko told her. "She's grown into a beautiful woman. Very mature for her age," Youko added with a touch of pride.

"Grown you say," Sei leered playfully. Youko knew it was all an act except where she herself was concerned. Sei would never go after another woman or need to as long as she was by her side.

"At least as big as Sachiko was at Lillian," she offered playing along.

"You don't say," Sei intoned thoughtfully. "I wonder if I could trade you in for her."

"As if she'd have you Sato Sei! You know I'm the only one who can put up with you," Youko countered with.

"Good thing then that you're the only one I want," Sei said in a sweet and tender voice as she kissed the top of the dark haired head that was nestled into the crook of her shoulder.

"Besides, she's married remember," Youko added for good measures as she felt her cheeks blush brightly at her lovers words.

"I guess you're stuck with me then," Sei said with a wide grin.

"Oh," Youko began with as she rolled on top of Sei and sat up straddling her. "There are worse fates I guess," she replied with as her hungry eyes took in the woman beneath her.

"God I love you!" Sei said, reaching up and fondling the hanging forbidden fruit swaying tantalizingly before her eyes.

"I love you too, Sato Sei," Youko moaned, leaning into the other woman's touch.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Just a little fun one-shot that the Muse gave me. I thought it would be fun to peek in on our girls after several years and see where they are in life. It was difficult not to go full M mode but I think I managed.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages. Please let me know what you like and what you disliked.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.

(040312 - 7763)


End file.
